Nadie como tu
by RyamaThesela
Summary: Solo comiencen a leer, es un fic Truten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo soy Trunks Briefs y soy el vice-presidente (no es presidente aún pues no le dado nada Bulma )a cargo de la corporación capsula, si esa gran cúpula que está en el centro de la ciudad del norte llamada Pepper, bueno actualmente tengo mis 28 años mis abuelos mencionan que soy como el pastel atraigo a jovencitas de 15 en adelante pero las de 25 y lo que sigue ya no le soy apetitoso, bueno creo que me estoy desviando del tema así que te diré lo que pasa con detalle para que sepas hacia donde voy.

—Hace unos meses—

Era año nuevo y si todos los Briefs reunidos, yo había acabado de llegar del trabajo ya que mamá solo se encargaba de cosas más mínimas con el abuelo. —Llegas tarde jovencito. — Dijo mi madre mientras me estaba aflojando mi corbata y lanzaba un gran suspiro en el aire, no dude en tomar una silla para sentarme en aquella mesa adornada por mi abuela, mi abuela era algo cabeza hueca pero hacia grandes cosas a su manera como cocinar eso también lo había mamá pues era excelente y si era la mujer perfecta del planeta tierra.

—Trunks; siéntate bien. — Yo sonreí ante lo que decía pues me trataban como un niño de 8 años, a decir verdad a esa edad era muy mal educado supongo que mi madurez llegaba cuando Bra se hizo presente en nuestra familia pues acaparaba mucho más que mi madre la atención de papá, y por su puesto su consentida al igual que la celaba mucho, siendo honesto me llevo bien con mi pequeña hermanita pero sentía celos de que fuese la mejor ósea la mimada por parte de papá.

Me había quedado pensando en cómo sería mi vida si yo tuviera novia, mis codos en la mesa luego de recargar mi barbilla en mi mano, la familia estaba muy en lo suyo hasta Bra estaba pidiendo atención como era costumbre, ¿y yo?, pues si era la época en la que estaba sintiéndome tal cual como un miserable, ¿Cómo era que un chico tan guapo como yo no tuviera novia?, si pues muy simple las mujeres que me ofrecía el destino eran totalmente insípidas era como una pizza que sabe a cartón, pensaban que solo con obtener sexo y algo de regalos yo iba a ser de ellas.

No obstante de ser tan estúpidas eran arrogantes con ese sentido de frivolidad más grande que esa genkidama que había hecho el señor Gokú en el planeta del supremo Kaioshin, "que asco, ¿todas son así?"

Esa pregunta estaba en mi cabeza mientras Bra me estaba dando un zape por haberme sumergido en mi propio mundo, —cabeza hueca se te va enfriar y nuestro abuelo quiere hablar contigo es algo importante ni papá se va ir ¿verdad papi?. — La mini Bulma solo se apegaba a papá mientras que el solo hacia ligeros gestos un poco sonrojado, simplemente él iba a comer no iba a prestar atención a las babosadas que tenía mi familia que decirnos, algo un mal presentimiento hizo que una gota de sudor recorriera por mi frente. —Ha sí, no importa no tengo sueño en parte mañana no van a abrir la corporación e iremos a un templo para purificarnos. —

Bra soltaba una ligera carcajada pues ella ya había sabido la conversación previa solo yo era don ocupado y no me enteraba de la quinta parte de lo que ocurría. —Mi deseo será que mi hermanito encuentre una novia, ya con esa edad va tener que inventar algo para vestir santos. —En mí se marcó una pequeña vena a punto de explotar pero solo sonreí de medio lado mientras tomaba algo de té de frambuesa.

—Muy graciosa, muy graciosa. — "yo deseaba ser hijo único." Dije entre pensamientos mientras terminábamos todos de comer, todos éramos muy alegres claro en especial papá con unas copas o cuando Bra le decía que había gastado más de 80000 zennys en ropa, pues mi padre mencionaba que con eso se podía hacer mucho más, vaya a saber qué cosas pensaba papá del dinero al menos que fuese para estar comiendo pues como buenos saiyajines no teníamos llenadera.

—Ya terminamos, quiero decirles feliz año nuevo. — Se había levantado mi abuelo alzando una copa de vino tinto mientras que solo brindaban mi madre junto con mi abuela, yo seguía sin entender. —Bueno a lo que viene está feliz fiesta es que estamos pensando en el heredero de la corporación la cual te pertenece a ti Trunks. — No me sorprendía ni en lo más mínimo pues mi madre había dicho que tenía lo esencial para hacer aún más triunfadora la c.c, —jeje no es nada novedoso eso abuelo, ¿realmente es todo el motivo de la reunión?. —

Como era de esperarse el viejesito comenzó a negar de forma lenta aclarando su garganta. —En realidad todo viene a que te debes comprometer con alguien antes de que termine este año, no importa con quien y como tiene que ser una chica fuerte. — Mi madre hizo una pequeña seña mientras terminaba de pasar algo de vino, ella estaba sumamente sobria todavía. —Bueno la condición es que la chica debe ser fuerte, algo así como lo que obtuvo Gohan. — Casi me ahogaba con mi saliva poniéndome azul de tal impresión.

—Tu padre no dice nada pero seguro quiere que poseas una mujer fuerte, en parte tú te quejabas mucho cuando tenías sexo con tus ex que no te seguían el ritmo, he pilluelo. —Se había levantado para darme unos codazos, ¿a quién en sus cabales se les ocurría hablar de matrimonio en año nuevo?, al igual de hablar de sexo en la mesa lo cual me puse sumamente rojo hasta salía vapor de mis oídos.

—Mamá por dios…Eso es imposible, las chicas que conozco solo son para un rato hasta Goten se lo sabe, sabe que no duro ni 5 meses con la misma chica, ¿Por qué?, porque quiero un amor real…—Mi madre abrió abruptamente sus ojos luego de darme palmeadas en la espalda. —Hay Trunksito, no esperaba que fueses tan sensible y quisieras eso de verdad. — "mamá me avergüenzas." Papá ignoraba todo como un orgulloso príncipe le valía sorbete todo y Bra…

—Eres una sádica hermanita. — Su brillante sonrisa descarada estaba muy presente para hacer algo de bullying familiar siendo de ella me esperaba todo, —yo quiero una cuñada con la que pueda ir a comprar y que te golpee, ¿verdad que necesita alguien que le enseñe el camino papá?, a los saiyajin les gusta la mujer ruda, como mamá que te hace ceder. —Si él no le contestaba mal a la menor solo se sonrojaba ante lo dicho tratando de no entrometerse.

—Quizás eso es lo que necesite Trunks pues el solo es un flojo, si una mujer fuerte que le gusten las artes marciales ya veo. — La sonrisa arrogante de mi padre me daba un escalofrío peor pues era como el demonio en persona.

—Ooh pero el problema acá es… ¿Dónde va conocer a esa chica?, se la pasa encerrado bien se parece a su abuelo pero es mucho más fuerte y lindo. — Por primera vez mi abuela había dicho algo inteligente por lo cual sale a relucir Bra poniéndose de pie. —Yo, yo sé cómo hacer eso, tengo la cita a ciegas perfecta para Trunks es una chica fuerte de cabello negro son casi de la edad. —Me di una palmada muy fuerte en mi frente al escuchar eso todo parecía previamente planeado.

—En la mañana.—

Puff vaya noche parecía una pesadilla hasta que se me para enfrente la pequeña peliceleste para mostrarme la caratula. —Oye, oye mira ya la chica contesto dijo que estaba dispuesta a verte el día 6, lleva un lindo presente para ella, vamos es un hombre compra em … ah no, bueno pues lleva un autoavión ese azul último modelo. — Yo simplemente la hice a un lado. —No jodas…— En eso entraba la llamada de ella y Bra me enseño el móvil.

—Vaya es ella, que suerte hermano. — Quise tomarla del cuello mientras ella hablaba con aquella mujer misteriosa. —Claro, yo le digo feliz año ~— En eso colgó y solo se me quedo viendo moviendo su pierna esperando una respuesta mía.


	2. Travesura

—Bra; esto es inútil conozco a todas tus amigas y no quiero una cita a ciegas que me vaya a comprometer. — La hice a un lado para luego sentir que su mano estaba en mi brazo, sus ojos eran muy brillantes como si esperase lo mejor. —No lo sé, solo quiero lo mejor para ti hermano pues te quiero mucho, me encanta pelear pero eres el mejor. — Suspire y me toque la frente estaba muy conmocionado con esto tampoco me era justo que me quisieran comprometer lo más pronto que se pudiera. —Yo también te quiero Bra, pero por ahora necesito estar solo. —

Ella me soltó lentamente luego de rodar los ojos. —Sabes que, puedes morirte soltero cuando estés en un acilo no te voy a visitar. — Sonreí ante lo mencionado era como para ella decirme que todo iba a estar bien, estaba pensando de ir a celebrar ir a pedir por año nuevo junto a Goten así que me fui a poner un kimono y pasar por Goten.

—así pasaron los días. —

—No te quiero ver acá cerca, vete a trabajar tarado. — Me estaba doliendo la cabeza después de trabajar horas extras, esas horas eran eternas pues tenía que hacer muchas cosas como futuro presidente, bostezaba ante la petición de la menor pues si hoy en la tarde iba a ser la afamada cita. —Voy a ir por unas 4 horas, si la vas a traer ten cuidado no vayas a arruinar tu sorpresa, sea quien sea no te ilusiones… Debo suponer que no tenga mujer que me vaya amar y seguir mis estupideces. —

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella solo cruzaba sus brazos ante mí. —No estoy segura, lo verás o me dejo de llamar Bra Briefs. — El tome del hombro para encaminarla era hora del desayuno. —Por mi te puedes llamar "estupiBra" y me da igual, compra un desarmador para hacer de tu vida un remolino. — La abuela como siempre nos hacia el desayuno. —Papá dile algo, un día va aparecer sin el tesoro saiyajin. — Negaba lentamente al solo comer un pan con mantequilla muy a la carrera.

—Trunks; no jodas tanto a tu hermana. — el príncipe de la raza saiyajin pocas veces prestaba su palabra ante esto, no era muy bueno que la consintiera de esa forma solo daba por terminada el desayuno y me iba.

—Genial, se acaba de ir; ¿Dónde está la turbo moto abuelo?. — El más anciano de los Briefs se quedaba pensando. —Debe estar en mi laboratorio, caja capsula 3. — La nieta solo se le acercaba para darle un beso de agradecimiento luego de irse.

No tardó mucho en llamar por celular a la víctima para traerla a la casa, nadie sospechaba quien era hasta unos 15 minutos más tarde que Goten llega de forma silenciosa. —Buenos días señora Bulma. — mi madre estaba probando unos inventos que ya estaban por lanzarse, miraba a Goten de forma extrañada. —Goten, Trunks está trabajando. — Para pronto el más joven de los Son comenzaba a negar. —Bueno yo vine porque Bra me va prestar una nueva serie, con su permiso. — Luego de eso se topó con mi padre.

—Más te vale que no hagas nada raro con mi hija, si pasa algo no respondo insecto. — Mi madre para pronto escuchaba que mi padre comenzaba amenazar como si fuese aquel guerrero Saiyano, hizo una reverencia al escuchar lo mal que se comportaba. —No le hagas caso Goten, un día se le va quitar lo celoso. — Sin más que solo una cara de miedo sube al cuarto de Bra.

—Buenos días…— Murmuraba entrando a el cuarto de mi hermana, sin más solo se había sentado de una forma recta esperando a la menor. —¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?, ¿Qué es eso?. — Sin más Bra también había heredado suma inteligencia y en los inventos no se quedaba atrás, ella se comenzaba a acercar de aquella forma traviesa que la caracterizaba.

—Wow… oye, oye no quiero que tío Vegeta me vaya a castrarme, ten piedad de mí. — Su cara de ignorar y de ingenua se asomaba pero como todos los Briefs no éramos nada inocentes, se había postrado hasta la silla como si se quisiera subir en las piernas de Goten. —¿Por qué debería?. —La cara de la menor se había deformado a una sonrisa macabra apuntando con una pequeña pistola de color plata. —Por qué… No sé qué pasa, esta chida esa pistola de la película star wars. — Había dicho para salir de paso puesto que la pistola no era de ni un lado.

—Te dije que me debes algo, ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que te presentara a una de mis amigas? — Ladeaba la cabeza el peli negro para tratar de recordar, luego de hacerlo pegaba su puño en una de las manos. —ahh si claro, ella sí muy linda. — Bra con su mirada de hielo apuntaba a la frente del saiyano como no estaba usando nada de su ki corría el riesgo de ser mal herido, en parte al ser una de ellos pues tenía ventaja. —No me digas que esta…No es mío, no hice nada; ¡tío Vegeta ayuda, Bra está loca!. — Gritaba pero por fortuna el cuarto aislaba todo pues era costumbre de todo saiyajin hacer mucho ruido, la menor solo reía con más sadismo.

—Idiota, ¡¿pero qué?! — Luego de descubrir que su amiga era amante de Goten solo le quedaba apuntar en la boca para que se callara. —guarda silencio Goten, eres un tonto en parte quiero que seas pareja de mi hermano…—No pudo evitar que soltara un disparo así que la recamara de la joven se hizo añicos tanto que en la c.c se escuchó por completo, dejé todo para ir a ver si mamá y Bra estaban bien, por suerte papá estaba entrenando mientras que mamá había salido, me quedaba por revisar.

—¿estás bien Bra?. — dije mientras la menor se me echaba en mis brazos. —Sí, estoy bien…— Mientras el polvo se dispersaba comenzaba a ver la figura y era de Goten pero con pechos, lo cual no pude evitar correr hacia él. —Goten, ¿estás bien?. — el solo abría los ojos al parecer todo estaba bien excepto que no tenía puesta la parte del torso y el pecho que se había producido en el hibrido era muy pronunciado.

—Si estoy bien. — Me dijo mientras le daba mi chaqueta, trataba de no verle el pecho estaba muy rojo y apunto de que me diera una hemorragia en la nariz por culpa del accidente. —¿Qué demonios paso aquí Bra? — La menor solo me sonreía y sacaba la lengua tratando de irse.

Notas finales: etto, no sé cómo poner los comentarios de autor así que los pongo aquí, muchas gracias por los inbox y los comentarios de la historia me agrada mucho que la estén leyendo, cabe aclarar que cambie un poco la edad de Bra y de Pan, regularmente se llevan 14 años de forma aproximada Trunks y Bra, pero Bra ya tiene como unos 17 años lo que es Pan ya tiene sus 18 años por supuesto, con lo que respecta el fic no es muy hetero que digamos pero se van a ver cosas que vayan incrementando el interés de la gente, bueno es todo disculpen si no se cómo contestar sus comentarios, ¿alguien me puede decir cómo?, solo supe contestar un inbox, por cierto me abro a la idea de escribir sobre otras ships que sean secundarias para mantener el interés del público, nos vemos.


	3. Relación Falsa

—Tu no vas a ir a ni un lugar pequeña manipuladora.— Bra solo pataleaba al ser elevada. —Oye, me vas a romper mi ropa,¿ me vas a comprar una nueva?, cada una costo más de 800 zennys.— Dijo quejándose antes de que yo la bajara, —¿te das cuenta la magnitud del daño?. — Ella fingía demencia como toda una Briefs a mí solo me estaba haciendo que me saliera de control y suspiraba mientras daba unos pasos abriendo el armario.

—¿Qué haces?—Me estaba preguntando como si no fuese lógico, —¿eres ciega?, busco una ropa para Goten no lo podemos dejar así.— Bufaba de coraje pues todo era de talla chica, solo de desviar un poco mi mirada el pecho de Goten me hacía tener pensamientos poco correctos, por lo cual solo me aclare mi garganta. —Voy a entrar al cuarto de la abuela, ella tiene más busto que mi madre y debo suponer que algo le quedara a Goten. —

Pues no hizo falta en decir que había sido muy sencillo, había traído un pequeño top como los que usaba mamá y mi abuela, seguro Goten no extrañaría su traje de entrenamiento pues era de color naranja y una falda pues parecía que todo se estaba lavando. —¿Sabrás andar con falda?, Por cierto al ser la responsable tendrás que prestarle alguna pantaletas. — Goten solo veía de todos lados la prenda y Bra negaba de forma rotunda cuando había pedido que le prestase algo de ropa interior. —Quizás ustedes como hombres se pongan los boxers de otros, pero entre mujeres no podemos mezclar fluidos o nos hace daño, me niego, no seas asqueroso hermanito. —Para pronto se me pintaba una pequeña vena a punto de estallar sin duda Bra era muy molesta, en eso no me fijaba que Goten se estaba desvistiendo en frente de ambos.

—¿Esto como carajos se pone? — No pude evitar taparme los ojos y azotar la puerta con algo de molestia. —Bra, por favor indícale como se usan y dale unas cuantos tips para que no enseñe de más. — No había más remedio que solo adaptarnos, Goten sin duda no podría ir a su casa estando así no quería que la señora Chi-chi nos reclamara pero con Goten era más flexible, "al menos no fue Gohan o me iría muy mal, hay Kamisama esto me da jaqueca y espero que se resuelva pronto." Pensaba para mí mismo sin tomar en cuenta que seguro Dende estaba muy al pendiente de todo.

—Estoy listo. — La puerta se abrió haciendo que me fuese de lado, mi ki no lo estaba usando y era presa fácil de la fuerza de Goten, luego de verla arriba abajo estaba bien arreglado parecía una chica, algo que no podía disimular era que tenía un gran pecho por lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme y tocarlos encima de su ropa.

—Oye, deja eso…— Su forma de verme era como si realmente se hubiera convertido en una, —solo quería saber si se sienten como las de verdad y no te hagas el puro conmigo porque cada que sales en una cita vas a un hotel del amor, ¿Qué diría tía Chi-chi?. — Cruzaba los brazos mientras lo miraba de una forma soberbia al ver que se ponía nervioso por la tanta cola que tenía que pisarle. —Bueno, bueno está bien al final fue mi culpa ya se la debía a Bra porque dijo que embarace a su amiga. —Al escuchar eso silbaba un poco. —¿Me hablas a mí? — Preguntaba Bra sin ni un remordimiento, —Nunca dije que embarazaste a una, solo dijo que eres muy brusco en la cama que no saldría contigo…Es todo. —

La menor solo mandaba textos después de aclarar dicho mal entendido mientras Goten solo se caía de rodillas. —Hija de Vegeta y Bulma…Tienes un demonio como hermana Trunks. — Le daba unas palmadas, el solo estaba queriendo llorar por la trampa que nos había jugado así que solo suspire. —Bueno, dijiste que esto no sabes cómo revertirlo, creo que si te dejamos encargado que hagas un antídoto o que hagas que el efecto vuelva a la normalidad…— Ella hasta había dejado el celular a lado sonriendo.

—Está bien, vayan a una cita al festival yo me encargo de todo, también sirve que le compras ropa interior al final de cuentas no sabemos cuánto va durar. — Le daba la mano a Goten para que se levantase antes de la cita debía tomar algo para el dolor de migraña ocasionado por mi dulce hermana menor, ella revertía los efectos para que el cuarto se viera normal y que mamá al igual que papá no se dieran cuenta del incidente, seguro a la abuela sería sencillo persuadirla con una blanca mentira, el abuelo estaba sumergido entre sus libros u otros inventos asi que no le daría importancia alguna.

—Diablos esto de comprar ropa interior para chica, que sea solo para mí…me va hacer sonrojar. — Contestaba Goten o más bien le platicaba a Bra mientras regresaba, la menor solo tenía una cara picara por ello. —Dicen que siempre de una buena amistad se hace una buena pareja, ustedes son amigos desde niños seguro experimentaron cuando eran pre-adolescentes. — Su forma sin igual de decir todo hacía que Goten se pusiera más tímido que de costumbre.

—A mí no me gustan los chicos, no volverán a pasar cosas extrañas como en los animes que miras. —La menor solo se había dado media vuelta para comenzar a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto luego salí viendo a Goten que tenía de pies a cabeza un color rojo, para que me tomara en cuenta solo le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

—Goten; vamos a darle tiempo a Bra para que haga que vuelvas a la normalidad, no compliques las cosas. — Goten no pudo evitar esconderse en mi pecho y llorar como si tuviera 7 años aún, solo respiraba hondo para no perder la paciencia. —No llores, vamos te invito lo que quieras. — El menor parecía más animado hasta sus ojos brillaron solo comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras le tomaba de la mano para guiarlo o era capaz de tropezarse y enseñar todo con esa falda tan corta.

Cuando de pronto en el pasillo nos topamos a la abuela. —Trunks; ¿no quieres algo de té?... — Era sorprendente que nos topásemos a la abuela, en eso la cara de Goten también se puso azul y de otros colores, tuve que ser ágil para tener que inventar algo. —¡Oooh pero que linda muchachita!. — No pudo evitar ver lo más notorio de Goten que eran unas grandes sandías como delantera. —¿Ella es verdad? —Al parecer tanto llamaba la atención que ni mi abuela pudo evitar tocarle ambas, pensé sumamente rápido tomando a la abuela de los hombros.

—Abuela; no hagas eso ella es…Em…sensible, se excita fácil y no podemos hacer eso, tu sabes primera cita y blablablá. — Goten solo se cubrió su pecho como si fuese jugador de futbol americano, se le salían unas lágrimas por sentirse como acosado, —ahh entiendo, pero no nos has dicho quien es. — Tartamudeaba un poco para inventar el primer nombre que se me viniera a la mente. —Es Kinoko, si se llama Kinoko ella es amiga de Bra viene de pasada, bueno abuela nos vemos ya vamos tarde a comer. — Sin pensarlo tome a Goten de la muñeca saliendo de mi casa, el primer lugar que iríamos seria a la tienda donde venden ropa interior para comprar algo para Goten.

[nota del autor: Kinoko quiere decir champiñón, como los de la raza saiyajin tienen nombres así pensaba que era lo mejor y lo ocurrente, también se me hizo muy divertido que se llamara como mi verdura favorita así se llamó mi Goten, espero que les gustara el cap comenten para que siga escribiendo, nos vemos la siguiente semana. ]


	4. Verdades que duelen

Suspire en cuento nos quedamos fuera de casa, mientras Goten iba titiritando de frío, no hice por darle nada pues sabía que a Goten le gustaba andar enseñando de más con el traje de entrenamiento, se me quedaba viendo como si reprochara. —Ni me mires de esa forma; no te puedo dar mi chaqueta primer lugar porque trabajo mucho y la otra es por qué te gusta enseñar, no digas que no el día del torneo te andaba viendo el tipo gay con el que casi me tocaba pelear. — Me frunció más la ceja volteando a otro mientras tomaba asiento en el auto-avión.

—No me importa en realidad lo que pienses, ya se del por qué te dejan las chicas, no eres nada caballeroso. — Dejé escapar como un tipo "ajá, lo que digas Goten", solo sonreí con ironía pues estaba siendo de una forma muy quejumbrosa. —Ni me voy a morir, si lo hago seguro mamá sería la primera en golpearte. — Eso era cierto, de una u otra forma la señora Chi-chi se le conocía por ser muy estricta.

—Si me la hubieras prestado quizás te hubiera dejado que las tocaras y no por encima. — Goten con pleno descaro iba jugando con sus pechos y haciendo ruidos indecentes, de tanta distracción casi me pasaba un semáforo rojo parando de improviso haciendo que el hibrido se pegara en un brazo. —¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! — Dijo dándome algo de gracia notando que no estaba abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. —Por eso pasa. — Batallaba un poco para acomodarlo, pero termine antes de que me diera cuenta y yo poder seguir. —Debe ser algo complejo tener un cuerpo extraño. — Se me quedaba viendo con curiosidad. —Bueno; si un poco…¿tú qué harías si fueses chica por un día? —

Parecía estar más calmado viendo el paisaje mientras iba conduciendo, por unos segundos pensaba en que es lo que haría pero no se me ocurrió algo en concreto que me interesara pues sería un caos, siendo honesto era mucho muy feliz sin preocuparme de que tuviera cambios hormonales o que me bajara mes con mes o quizás embarazarme. —Ir a una disco a que me pagaran los tragos, claro que les haría bromas pesadas a los chicos que se van de cascos ligeros como tú. — Su sonrisa irónica la vi venir pero no comento nada sabía que ese era mi humor era muy sarcástico desde pequeño y yo no sabía cómo es que me aguantaba.

—Viéndolo bien…Creo que me daría miedo si me pasara algo, no haría lo que hago como hombre. — Solo la miraba de medio lado para estacionar el auto-avión y bajarnos, pero supuse que iba a ser algo incómodo. —Yo no te haría nada, no está en el contrato que debo hacer algo contigo, a parte no te dejaría tonto. — Me vio de una manera extraña luego de darme un puñetazo en el brazo. —Ni si quiera hablaba de ti, tampoco puedes soy tu mejor amigo al final de cuentas somos del mismo sexo, en dado caso que me quede como chica yo…— Movía sus piernas de forma rara luego de salirse de improviso. —Sería lesbiana. —

Suspiraba pues eso era muy obvio, en esos momento que íbamos por la calle era incomodo por ello le había tomado la mano pero los chicos se le quedaban viendo al pecho o a sus piernas. —¿Dónde estará esa tienda que me dijo Bra?, por cierto baja tu falda constantemente, ¿no quieres enseñar tu encanto saiyajin. — Relinchaba bajando la falda al caminar era un milagro que no se tropezara o algo, eso pedía hasta que fuésemos a comprar algo, me detuve en un edificio lujoso. —Aquí es, bueno Goten tendrás que fijarte bien y tomar nota a la otra vas a venir tu solo. —

—¿Yo solo?, yo no sé de estas cosas y seguro Trunks es un genio. — Me dijo con una voz algo picara, me estaba chocando esas actitudes descaradas, así que entraba a la tienda indicando que se mantuviera al paso, al parecer la tienda no solo vendía lencería si no que era una sex shop.

Claro estaba que era un gran genio, siendo honesto conmigo mismo no me agradaba tener sexo con las mujeres pues se quejaban mucho o deseaban cariños, regalos, suspiraba un tanto desalentado viendo que una señorita se nos acercaba, yo no estaba de mucho humor para relacionarme socialmente con alguien así que al parecer Goten iba bien, le habían indicado que talla era así que nos mandaron hasta la última sección por que las japonesas no tenían pechos grandes.

Él estaba un poco desanimado pues los de copa pequeña eran lindos y sensuales los grandes eran como para abuelitas lo cual no pude evitar que se me saliera una risita de burla. —Zopenco; no te burles, ¿Quién sería sexy mostrando esto? — Pues lo obtuvo quito todo rastro de amargura en mi al darme un ataque de risa. —Basta ya, para; ¿en serio?. — Me veía de medio lado ahora el que estaba con mala cara.

—Es en serio…Es decir yo como hombre me gustan mucho, pero nunca creí que las chicas tuvieran muchos problemas. — Le daba unas palmadas para ayudarlo al final de unas cuantas hileras estaba un conjunto lindo color azul rey, se lo daba para que entrara a cambiarse mientras que me puse a leer una revista, escuchaba sonidos después de rato pero no me inmutaba a preguntar que sucedía. "eso se escucha mal."

—Me cansé— Escuchaba mientras me acerque a cuestionarlo. —¿Qué sucede?, Goten no vayas a hacer cosas raras recuerda que tienen cámaras de vigilancia. — Le dije en son de burla. —Arrg es que no puedo acomodar bien, es incómodo. — Se quejaba mucho. —Yo no sé, ni voy a entrar a revisar, pregunta a Bra por whatss…— Pero era tarde me había hecho que entrara al cubículo luego de silbar un poco se le veía bien pero estaba mal acomodado, no dude en hacerlo. —Listo~— Le dije casi cantando mientras se veía en aquel espejo, cerré los ojos para no pensar en nada hasta que se escuchó un ruido afuera era la chica que atendía a Goten. —¿Señorita está bien?, ¿encontró algo que le gustase?, ¿Dónde está su novio? —

—M-i …mi novio…— Dijo nervioso mientras le daba un codazo para que se tranquilizara y contestara, —debió ir a ver los vibradores, el seguro le gustara meterse uno. —En eso no dude en pellizcar un pecho para hacer que se callara, ah sí pero pensaba que no iba a hacer gran escándalo al parecer la señorita se preocupó de más. —Señorita…¿Me puede pasar un traje de secundaria?, que tenga la falda un poco más debajo de las rodillas y que sea de invierno, apúrese…— Se escuchaba como se iba, la delataba los tacones luego de sacarme de la casilla casi de una patada en el culo.

—Sigue de pesado, eres un idiota. — Goten era muy agotador en ese modo, así que me senté de nueva cuenta en el sofá viendo que la señorita llegara con un par de vestidos fetichistas, tenía uno de color azul con cuello mao que seguro lo compraría si o si, pero salió con el traje de secundaria y lo cual no evite chistar, quitaba todas las etiquetas para comprarlo y llevarlo puesto.

—¿Y cómo me veo? — Me preguntaba, aun así la camiseta del uniforme hacía que se le viera un poco su cintura. —Pues se te ve bien, pero apuesto a que te hubieras puesto el vestido, sales siempre corriendo tras las chicas que traen esos vestidos, ¿no es así complejo de Edipo?. — Me volteo la cara pero no menciono nada cuando estábamos en la caja, de todas formas estaba viendo el lugar para él era nuevo pues era menor de 18. —¿Cuánto va ser por todo? — sacaba mi tarjeta de crédito para pagarlo, así nos fuimos en todo camino con un poco de incomodidad pues no actuábamos como antes del incidente.

—Es raro, eres como cuando estas con otra persona que te incomoda… Creí que salir de esta forma iba a ser todo igual. —Alzaba la ceja no sabía del todo a todo de que hablaba. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso Goten?, explícate…— Se quedaba pensando para formularme una pregunta, siempre había sido de esa forma tan honesta que en su mirada se veía hasta lo que pensaba.

—Pues sí, recuerdo la cita doble y que casi no hablaste con la chica. —"ahh esa cita, la chica solo había salido conmigo, nunca le mencione que le daba pena salir sola al igual que trataba de juntar a su amiga que estaba muy fea con Goten, a mí me incomodaba mucho porque había querido ir a un motel. " —Ella, si la recuerdo. — Luego de recibir un pequeño golpesillo en el brazo dijo. — Se veía que le gustabas mucho. — Acelere un poco el paso estaba algo molesto y no supe el por qué. —Ella… Solo buscaba que se la metiera, no es mi tipo de mujer. — Le mencione de una forma tajante para ver si de una captaba todo.

—No sabía eso…¿entonces si buscas complacer a tu abuelo casándote?, digo… No podemos estar con esta farsa siempre, no puedo llegar a casa de esta forma. —Hice una pequeña mueca pensando para mí mismo no era del todo verdad pero deseaba contraer matrimonio.

—Si te lo digo te burlaras así que ahórrate los comentarios, como de "Trunks si fuese yo me iría de loco a coger a cada chica", no quiero escucharte alardear pues eres un fracaso ni sales 2 veces con la misma chica. — En eso vi su rostro deteniéndome en seco la había regado con el comentario, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado me apene por ello y era una forma muy lastimera de decir aquella verdad.

—Yo…— Negaba tratando de voltear para otro lado. —No hace falta Trunks, si es verdad…Ni creo que vaya a tener éxito con las chicas con este cuerpo, pero gracias…— Trate de darle consuelo abrazando pero de forma automática me rechazo, así caminamos por un buen rato me preguntaba si realmente la cita iba a funcionar.


	5. Eso se ve mal, Goten

Para pronto se fue volando para algún lado, lo que era mamá desde muy pequeño me tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer eso, al parecer era hora de dejar a Goten por unos minutos solo, mientras mejor llamaba a Bra era con la única que podía contar.

Sonaba la contestadora pero así llame muchas veces hasta que me contesto. —¿Ahora qué quieres tarado? — Trate de contestar, quería que supiera que realmente la había cagado, volteaba para otro lado hasta que puso una vídeo llamada entendiendo todo mientras arreglaba un aparato raro. —Ya se…No tienes si quiera decirme que Goten se a molestado. — Mis labios temblaron ante la suposición de la hibrida mejor luego de mordérmelos estaba apenado. —Si…Le dije que por más que fuese mujer u hombre era un desastre, que nunca conseguiría algo formal por ser tan cascos ligeros…— Estaba arrepentido pero en eso se escuchó un crujir de atravez de la vídeo llamada notándose la vena que casi le iba a estallar a Bra.

—Hermanito eres un caso perdido, ¡deberías saber que Goten anda muy sensible por ser una chica!, a las mujeres no se les trata así deberías saberlo, yo me llevo así contigo porque eres un fracaso como hermano, al parecer también como "futuro algo de Goten." — Quería articular alguna palabra pero si era mi culpa al no pensar en nada de esto, por lo tanto me guarde algo.

—Deberías disculparte, no se … Habla con el comienza desde 0, ya no jodas con tu porquería de vida. — En la llamada salía el anuncio de ocupado, lo cual presentí que si volvía a tener el coraje para hablar esta simplemente me ignoraría, así que trate de ir por Goten para saber si podía seguir.

-Mientras tanto Goten.-

Suspiraba viendo el celular, luego de un buen rato Gohan me atendio le explique la mala situación y me había dicho que no fuese tan impulsivo que seguramente algo iba a pasar para regresar a la normalidad, vagaba por el parque sin dejar de hacer audible ciertos suspiros mientras veía a las parejas felices. " Me pregunto si un día haré algo estable con alguna chica, es decir…Me gustan pero me es placentero tener sexo, en gran parte son tan lindas… Que envidia. — Suspiraba mientras no dude en tomar el pecho como para acomodarlo, luego de pensar que era sumamente incorrecto esas actitudes me senté viendo hacia a otros lados luego de la nada sale Trunks un poco agitado.

"¿Qué le debería de decir?..." Me aclare la garganta luego de ver que estaba sentado en ese lugar, algo que hice fue que entendiera que se tenía que sentar con delicadeza lo cual el solo se sonrojo. —Goten…yo…— Se me quedo viendo frunciendo el ceño era lógico que aún no me iba a perdonar esto. —No hables con tantos rodeos, escupe Trunks. — Una ligera gota de sudor cae, me sobaba la cabeza luego de sonreír como bobo. — Lo siento, quiero seguir con esto…No debo ser tan tosco en mis comentarios, solo que tengo miedo, Goten dime algo. — Se me quedaba viendo atento luego de que me tomara mi mano.

—Es feo el comentario, pero sigues siendo mi amigo y como tal te voy a ayudar con lo de tu familia, supongo que no tienes otra opción, pero nos divorciamos al mes yo desaparezco como chica y tal cual se acabó todo. —

Mencionaba como sin nada, yo simplemente afirmaba apenado. —Fingiremos citas, pero no nos faltaremos al respeto solo tomarnos de la mano. — Afirmo el contrario extendiendo su mano. —Trato hecho, pero…Quiero un helado como "mi novio deberías ser lo suficiente hombre e ir por unos helado." — Mencionaba cruzando sus brazos lo cual hacía que su gran pecho saliera más, daba ciertos pasos.

—Eres un fastidio mira que comer helado en invierno. — Me hizo un gesto sacando la lengua al verme que si acataba tal como me había dicho que quería el helado. —Claro, solo es helado no pasara nada. — Yo iba a repitiendo el "sí, si como digas ", usualmente Goten pedía de varios sabores y no podía faltar el de chocolate y fresa así que le lleve de esos sabores mientras el mío solo era de una paleta de fresa que era más sencillo manejar.

Me senté luego de darle aquel helado, al parecer la inmadurez no se quitaba pues como mujer al ser inmadura no se veía mal trataba de lamer rápido el helado hasta parecía que lo hacía adrede de forma sugestiva con sonidos, volteaba para otro lado luego de escuchar balbuceos con que se le había caído. —No me mires a mí, debiste tener más cuidado. — Desde donde estaba hacía gestos como si yo fuese el culpable, en un descuido se había lanzado a chupar la paleta que aún conservaba, cuando la quise mover no se veía nada bien lo cual solo cerré mis ojos. —Santo dios…Goten, esto se ve mal. — De por si la gente se nos quedaba viendo, yo solté la paleta mientras que el menor la disfrutaba pero sin pena alguna parecía una venganza muy maliciosa.

No obstante antes de terminar con la paleta, un ligero polvo lo cubrió cuando este se disipo Goten estaba con su cuerpo normal, se tocó el pecho sonriendo levemente pero ahora el problema era que andaba travestido, si de por si la paleta había llamado mucho la atención por verse muy indecente, no quería pensar en lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la gente de aquel lugar.


	6. El vestidor

La gente murmuraba, como diciendo "mira el vice-presidente anda con un chico travesti." —¡Él no es travestí, es más hombre de lo que pueden imaginar idiotas! —Toda calma la había perdido, tome a Goten para llevarlo algún otro lugar, yo iba cabizbajo y muy enojado Goten parecía estar algo asustado luego de llegar a un lugar para tirar una capsula y buscar algo para que se pudiera de nueva cuenta.

—Puedes usarla, será mejor irnos de este lugar o va pasar que la gente diga algo y no quiero. — Le dije casi como susurro. —Gracias Trunks…Lo siento. — Dejé salir un pequeño sonido como "meh." —Ni tu ni yo sabíamos cómo iba a terminar el efecto, espero que no tengas efectos secundarios. —

—¿Qué haremos? — Me cuestiono cuando comenzaba como a buscar ropaje, había un pantalón similar al de entrenamiento pero en negro y una camiseta de la corporación, así que no dudo en irse medírselas. — Como lo dije, ya estamos en ello voy a perfeccionar la maquina o hacer que la perfeccione Bra, así estarás en paz, ¿Qué pasa por que te tardas?. — En eso vi una rendija de la puerta, me estaba estirando para que yo entrara. —Oye idiota…Es muy angosto para estar los dos. — Le dije viendo que estaba a medio vestir. —Lo sé, pero se siente raro. —Goten se pasaba sus manos por sus pectorales, algo le hacía tener escalofríos. —Nunca sentí nada extraño, se siente muy sensibles. —

Chiste un tanto molesto al verlo. —Eso a mí no me interesa Goten, vamos ya no hagas que se vea peor la cosa. — En eso Goten se apretó no supe si de forma intencional o porque sentía un placer raro su tetilla casi me tacleaba volteando la casilla del vestidor portátil. —Arrg idiota…— Estaba encima de mí y su cara tenía gestos de estar excitado, volteaba para todos lados de cómo salir de ese estrecho lugar, en ese instante comenzaba a sonar el celular era Bra. —No es el mejor momento para que llames, estoy en apuros…— En eso paso a vídeo llamada viendo aquella imagen.

—¡¿Ya tan rápido?!, hay lo siento mucho iba a decirte algo sumamente importante pero como es así mejor lo mando por whatssapp, discúlpame hermanito, use condón cambio y fuera. — No pude evitar soltar el maldito teléfono si algo no me gustaba es que casi todos tenían las vídeo llamadas, en cuanto me moví sentí la entrepierna de Goten un poco abultada, la cual suspire y escuche un jadeo por parte de él.

Me molesto un poco que sin pensarlo hiciera un hueco arriba del vestidor y salir, estaba algo rojo pues si una vez había masturbado a Goten pero eso había sido cuando él tenía 11 y yo 12 que estábamos explorando nuestros cuerpos, trague saliva pues era un poco evidente y extraña la sensación.

—Lo siento, creo que todo está normal, no pude encontrar algún bóxer…— El menor hacía una mueca preocupado, yo más que preocupado fue de incomodidad. —No sabes si vas a volver a ser chica, ten cuidado no quiero que piensen que estoy con un pervertido. — Goten solo hizo un pequeño gesto pícaro.

—Vaya que sensible eres, te fijas en el que dirían las personas, aunque siendo honesto…Aprietan un poco. — Alzaba la ceja. —Se nota, tampoco es de mi interés para saber qué hace un momento te acabas de excitar. — Uno debía ser tonto o despistado para no saberlo, el menor solo se apenaba más y más. —No es mi culpa, debe ser parte de lo que paso, ¿no lo crees?. —

Pues tenía toda la razón, sonaban a efectos secundarios pero se veía mucho muy tranquilo. —Aún no podremos regresar, ¿Qué harás?, es la primera vez que Trunks invita "todo, ya que es un tacaño." — Me quedé pensando levemente en que podría hacer sin que se viera como una cita, cita.

—Parece que lo disfrutaste, si quieres le digo a Bra que …Cierto ella volvió a bloquear su cochino celular al verte jadeando de esa forma, sinceramente debió pensar que estábamos en pleno acto. —Busque entre mi celular para revisar pero no había llegado nada. —¿Y tenías que decirlo tan directo?, no está del todo mal ser chica y Trunks va invitar las cosas mientras sigamos con el plan, hagamos tiempo entonces y vayamos a ver una película. —

Era muy simple y superficial, sonreí un poco pues no tenía que fingir ser amable con Goten. —Bien, pero yo escogeré la maldita película no quiero reclamos. ¿Entendido?. — Le pegue en el frente un tanto tosco sin quitar aquella sonrisa maldosa que tenía. —Está bien, al menos sé que cuando vamos a citas dobles a ti te gusta comer palomitas, hotdogs y pizza, quiero también jugar un nuevo juego de baile. —

Es cierto a Goten le gusta mucho jugar en aquellos juegos llamados "pump it up". —Está bien, mientras no nos hable Bra seguiremos, espero no encontrarme a mamá o a papá para ello. — En si a mamá le gustaba andar mucho de compras llevando a papá que usualmente perdía el control, claro que no pasaba lo mismo con su adorada Bra.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar al estábamos viendo la cartelera por lo cual escogí una con un poster muy tétrico, sabía que Goten era un gallina y era lo que veríamos. —¿Ya sabes cuál veremos?, quiero ver esa. — Dijo señalando una que no parecía muy apta para los dos. —Te recuerdo que tienes 17 años, no me interesa mucho ver eso…— Sonreí de lado pues Goten era muy morboso y seguro tenía cosas bajadas por ello siempre me mandaba su laptop a arreglar conmigo.

—Vaya, es raro que no tengas mucho interés en ello quizás debe ser porque lo tienes todo, pero a la vez no quieres nada de eso. — En si no era tanto eso, si no que era un poco cansado tener que seducir chicas y quedarme sin el dinero, aunque Goten no tenía esos lujos que me ganaba yo en un día. —Quizás un día entenderás, bueno vayamos. — Pedí los boletos para aquella película de terror todo ese rato veía casi a Goten saltar de su asiento por los screamers, no podía evitar reír con él pues parecía estar viendo algo que lo fuese a matar, lo más irónico es que era uno de los hombres más fuertes.

Al terminar me sentí abrumado sintiendo el ki de papá. —Oye Goten…Papá está aquí, siento su ki, escóndete. — En eso encendieron las luces, vi que era Bra, mamá y papá, casi se me podía ver muy pálido al verlo luego de que Bra se me acerco.

—¿Dónde esta ella? — Chiste acercándome a ella para darle un codazo. —¿Si dónde está? la queremos ver Trunks. —Hice una pequeña mueca. —Ella fue al baño, ve al baño y acompáñala Bra, no se vaya a perder. — Le dije tomando a Bra por los hombros para que fuese a hacer algo inteligente. —Sí, vamos a esperar a que regrese, sirve que la llevemos a casa y que cene, así papá le daría el visto bueno. —

Trague saliva al escuchar eso, luego de ello mande un mensaje a Goten para que se quedase en el baño. —Si claro mamá, seguro ella va estar feliz, Bra vamos ve al baño y ve a traerla jaja. —


	7. Insinuación

—Está bien, pero quiero llegar a casa y tener el juego de Kuroki basket 7000, el 6000 no porque ya lo termine, por cierto hermanito, ¿puedes comprar un juego llamado +18 boku no shota?. — Observe a mamá pues esos juegos eran de la compañía rival que a Bra le gustaba, sin embargo el juego de plus boku era para adultos así que hice una mueca, su ojos se cruzaron con los míos a modo de chantaje por lo cual suspire de forma nerviosa. —Sí, Bra todo por mi amada y única hermanita que tengo en este mundo. —Dije de una forma que sonaba amorosa luego que la mocosa se fuese canturreando el opening de aquel singular juego donde podías hacer tus personajes.

—Vaya Trunks se está comenzando a llevar bien con Bra. — Mamá parecía muy ingenua en aquel momento y claro aquellas miradas no se las tragaba del todo mi padre. —Deben tener un acuerdo más bien, sabes que se la pasan de escandalosos diciendo de que se van a morir, al menos sabe que no puede hacer nada contra ella. —

Si Bra no fuese mucho más fuerte que yo, claro siempre fingía ser una afligida chica que no deseaba entrenar pues yo no diría nada, de todas formas estábamos en época de paz.

—En realidad nos estamos llevando bien, mamá después tenemos que hablar sobre ese gusto de Bra de comprar juegos de la otra compañía pero…— En ello llego Bra, aclaraba su garganta mientras que a Goten le había de nuevo regresado aquel escultural cuerpo.

Cuando papá comenzaba a olerla de cerca, nunca había visto a mi padre comportarse como tal pero levantaba su ceja. —¿Quién se supone que es?, no es una tipa ordinaria tiene un ki al igual que…— Había olvidado que el ki solo podía cambiar cuando lo aumentabas, como iba a zafarme de ello hasta que Goten contesto.

—Debe ser porque entreno desde pequeña, ¿no le dijo Bra que había ganado torneos en mi ciudad natal?, Bra que mala amiga. — Mi boca estaba hecha un garabato deseaba querer decir algo pero me ponía nervioso, estaba sudando puesto que papá no era nada tonto. —Sí, si es verdad…papá quería alguien que me hiciera volver a entrenar, debemos agradecer a Bra. —

Bra solo afirmaba mientras estaba de los brazos de Goten viendo a papá, parecía una niña que no rompería ni la vajilla pero esperando de Bra seguramente toda estaba rota, —Pero si no lo sabes la raza hibrida tiene un olor muy peculiar a feromonas, esta chiquilla tiene aquello, en especial que parece que nadie la a tomado. —

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato al escuchar eso, sería que como Goten era chico nunca me percate de aquello, ahora que lo mencionaba era un olor que me atraía, debía tener mucho sentido pues papá mencionaba que los saiyajines no tenían instintos de formar familias si no que solo iban a copular y ya.

—Bueno…Debe ser porque mi madre una vez me menciono que un hombre con cola la violo, hace unos años…— Papá se quedó serio ante ello no supe si había creído aquella historia o no, pero sonaba algo lógico si se puede decir de esa forma pues podía ser algo de Broly, pues Nappa y Radiz estaban muertos en aquellas épocas y nada concordaría.

—Ya veo, cuéntame un poco más. — Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto engreída mi padre, eso era que no estaba del todo seguro pues le quería sacar la verdad a Goten, pero al parecer no era tan cabeza hueca, tantas citas múltiples le habían ayudado a creer sus mentiras. —Tuve cola, parecía una pequeña monita casi me daban en adopción por ello, lo siento es un tema incomodo señor…— Sus ojos se nublaron haciéndose aparecer lágrimas de cocodrilo, trague saliva por ello pues parecía que debía tener cuidado con Goten en sí, también con Bra.

—Vegeta, calma ahora ella te lo ha dicho, vaya tu que pensabas que solo era tu pequeño hermano que vivía nada cerca de nosotros, sabemos que esta chica es hija de …Bueno calculando la edad de aquel sujeto que llamaban Broly. —

Goten afirmo ante ello, al menos ya nos habíamos librado de una. —Baah…De todas formas Trunks si te derrota en el próximo torneo no vas a tener coche para donde llevarla a pasear. — Al menos parecía de mejor humor por lo cual sonreí un poco nervioso. —Está bien papá, ella sabe volar por su cuenta es una chica muy diferente a Bra, ella si entrena constantemente. —

Era muy raro pero debía mantener memoria para todo este alboroto, ahora era cosa que mis abuelos le dieran la aprobación directa, porque mamá le daba igual mientras yo estuviera feliz. —Bueno Kinoko, es un gusto estas invitadas a comer con nosotros esta noche deseo que conozcas al abuelo de Trunks para mencionar que estas saliendo con Trunks, luego nos contaras algo de ti. —

Afirmamos ante ello, nos quedaríamos un poco a solas. —Voy a ir con una amiga, tú tienes el resto de la tarde para comprar eso que te pedí, yo ya hice mi trabajo, por cierto disfruta 80 minutos gratuitos y ten una cita normal. — Alce la ceja ante la indirecta viendo cómo se iba ella, Goten solo me tomaba de la mano fingiendo ser "una buena novia".

—No tienes que apegar tanto tus pechos en mi brazo, sabes…— Una leve sonrisa irónica la adornaba. —Quiero hacer que Trunks disfrute de esta actuación, solo son 1 hora con 20 minutos del que estoy así, dijo que ya había terminado con todo, sabes Trunks estaba pensando algo. —

Había comenzado a caminar debía conseguir aquellos juegos que reclamaba la mini Bulma o me haría dramas totales, sabía que no me iba a chantajear pero si hacer pataletas luego papá se iba sobre mí. —Deberías ir pensando en buscar el juego que nos ha pedido, no quiero una semana entera escuchando quejas de que soy un patán, un mal hermano. —

Seguro si era así la cosa tendría que decir que voy a tomar vacaciones, aunque no sería mala idea ir a unas aguas termales yo solo, eso pensaba hasta que Goten mencionaba algo. — Creo que los vamos a conseguir, a parte estaba pensando en quitarte lo virgen, al final de cuentas me gustaría saber cómo sienten las chicas al tener sexo. —Totalmente me sonroje al escucharlo dándole un ligero empujón para que no hablase más pero si bien era Goten le encantaba aquellos temas.

—Papá se refería a que tú lo eres, no yo. — Me veía de aquella forma picara coqueteando de forma inconsciente. —¡haa sí, yo soy virgen porque el vicepresidente no me da placer, debe ser como todos que la tiene chiquita, es virgen y tiene miedo, voy a ir a la tienda del tercer piso para comprar vibradores! — Mucha gente se me quedaba viendo suspire dándome un ligero masaje entre-ceja.

—Deja de actuar de esa forma, ni como mujer eres discreta que seas mi mejor amigo no implica que me dé pena ajena salir contigo ventilando tu vida sexual, si por ti fuese seguro estarías todo el día como tus antiguos ante pasados. — Tampoco le daba mucha importancia por lo menos solo hacía escándalo por unos instantes y se callaba.

—Pues…Siendo honesto, puede que si lo hiciera pero debo ir a casa también debo de evitar que el preservativo se rompa. — chasqueaba mientras le daba un juego, el de la portada se parecía mucho a él pero no mencione mucho. —Quien mucho presume es de lo que más carece, sabes que desde muy pequeño yo fui mucho mejor que tú, seguro no ha llegado a un orgasmo una mujer con las que tienes sexo. — Había enarcado sus cejas y hecho una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Si ha pasado dime cual es la reacción de la chica con la que estás? —Se había escuchado un ligero "naah", por lo cual me reí un poco pues parecía ser muy egoísta. —Debes de hacer mejor las cosas, quizás por ello tus citas solo duran una vez y no regresan, pero no todo es sexo, no eres como lo que dijo papá o bueno…Quizás solo un poco y quieras, pero no eres responsable. — Le mencionaba luego que llegásemos a la caja.

—Tú tampoco eres responsable, huyes de ello. — Negué lentamente luego de pagar aquella promesa que le había hecho a Bra, —el día que tengas un amor por alguien no correspondido me puedes decir Goten, mientras no me hables de tus necesidades que bien te puedes masturbar. — Le dije algo molesto pues yo seguía esperando a esa persona o alguien similar.


	8. Problema resuelto

Caminé rápido con las bolsas de los juegos hasta que Goten finalmente me alcanzo y me paraba, me detuve pero nunca pude ver su rostro ya que estaba lo suficiente molesto. —¿Entonces tu si tienes alguien…?— Dijo en un tono como algo triste, al verlo a la cara no se veía nada bien, le tome la mejilla hasta parecía que todo iba bien.

—Hice una promesa a una persona, esa persona no ha madurado para ver cuánto la amo, espero a esa persona. — Le di un ligero beso en la mejilla, sentí aquella ligera lagrima, ¿Era que Goten estaba celoso? —¿Es Mai?, ¿verdad?. — negué lentamente de nuevo.

—Mira Goten no es Mai, ella ya era lo suficientemente madura y ella se fue, yo hice otra promesa que la persona no la recuerde tampoco se apure no es mi culpa, anda no llores vayamos a eso mismo, solo divertirnos. — Unos minutos más y regresábamos a casa, quería saber que era lo que iba a decir Bra sobre lo que pasaría pues ya había construido aquel aparato.

Antes de llegar a casa le insistía que se pusiera el vestido con cuello mao, la desventaja es que le levantaba mucho el pecho dejando ver mucho la abertura de la pierna pero solo estaríamos en casa nadie más vería a Goten. —Entiendo por qué a las chicas les gusta mucho, creo que debería aprovechar de ello, tengo buena pierna y pecho. — Me enseñaba el escote de forma traviesa mientras que no mencione nada, Goten era solo Goten no me podía enamorar de él, ¿o sí?.

—Al parecer te gusta mucho la posición de coquetearme, siendo que es momentáneo todo esto. — Se sonrojo un poco y solo siguió, habíamos jugado solo 45 minutos ya que Goten llamaba mucho la atención y se había cansado un poco debía ser porque tenía otro tipo de cuerpo.

—Unos minutos después. —

—Mamá estoy en casa, Kinoko quiere hablar con Bra así que la llevaré con ella, cuando este la cena bajamos a comer para que le digan al abuelo. — Le hice una señal para que nos apuráramos y subiéramos, no toque ni nada al entrar al cuarto de Bra pero nos estaba esperando.

—¿Traes los juegos? — Afirme dándole los cds, ella me dio un reloj el cual miraba de forma detenida. —Te quiero mucho hermano, mira ahora no tiene límite de tiempo, si presiona el primer botón rosa puede ser chica, con el otro regresar a la normalidad así ya no tendremos el por que preocuparnos. — La menor estaba viendo las caratulas de los juegos y leyendo, mientras que Goten se puso aquel reloj.

—Me parece genial, veamos. — Regresaba a la normalidad con el otro botón, luego siguió probando con el otro hasta regresar a la figura de chica. —Parece que funciona, bien hecho Bra. — No es que no era que confiase en ella pero no solía hacer inventos.

—Le aconsejo que se quede así, al final de cuentas mis padres les han dicho que se queden a cenar. — afirme al escucharla. Me quedaba como más tranquilo por ello, entonces solo trataríamos de arreglar nuestras diferencias entre caracteres y luego fingir lo otro ya Goten se quedaría con cierta parte del dinero.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? — Le pregunto directamente y yo me senté al borde de la cama como para escuchar, Goten se quedaba pensando por lo regular siempre decía que pensaba.

—Bueno…Es difícil de explicar, pero me da mucha calor, me palpita mucho el corazón, me da ansiedad, me pongo más tímido y nervioso en especial cuando Trunks se enoja. — Bra solo se puso una mano en la barbilla con una pequeña risita, le hizo una seña luego de susurrar al oído Goten afirmaba todo.

—Ya veo, hay Goten no tienes remedio, es normal. — Goten se había puesto las manos en medio de sus piernas, se movía con ansiedad y un poco tímido por ello. —¿Qué pasa?, no entiendo. — Dijo mientras yo tampoco entendí mucho era "cosa de chicas", —eres inocente aún, ya lo sabrás ni Trunks lo ha visto. —

¿Qué cosa no había visto?, para pronto mi abuela había entrado con una bandeja de bebidas era chocolate y para mí un café, — mira que lindura que bueno que todos se lleven bien, voy a hacer mucha comida para que la disfruten. —

Veía que como siempre la abuela no notaba nada raro, seguro ni había escuchado que había dicho segundos antes "Goten", —si abue, has mucha raciones ya que Kinoko es hibrida sabes que necesitamos mucha comida. — Como era de esperarse se había sorprendido llevando una mano a su mejilla para salir hablando consigo misma.

—¿Qué le vas a decir si preguntan lo de él saiyajin?, recuerda que papá sabe todo. — Para pronto Bra interrumpe. —Que siga fingiendo que fue Broly, los tiempos si concuerdan sería un año o quizás un año y medio de que nace, es la misma edad que se tiene. — Pues ahora apegándonos a un plan era mejor.

—Antes de comer, ¿Por qué no jugamos?, va ser bueno jugar entre todos o no se nos va dar la oportunidad después. — Goten afirmo que quería, no sé si era que estaba volviéndome amargado que los juegos se estaban tornando sumamente infantiles, igual jugamos un poco de jenga y el uno.

Claro hasta que nos habló mi madre de que ya estaba la cena, bajamos los 3 al principio pues si hubo un poco de silencio y cortesía para hablar con Goten, claro hasta que el abuelo menciono algo. —¿Tiene casi la misma edad que Trunks?, si se casan pronto va heredar la corporación sirve que mis bisnietos no pasaran hambre o cosas por el estilo, ¿pero trabajas?, ¿Dónde vives? — Le pregunto para lo que yo conteste.

—Bueno abuelo, yo diría que no la presionaras, hay hace poco se le enfermo su madre ella es hija única y no sabe si puede trabajar, ya le ofrecí ser mi secretaria así podemos estar juntos. — Goten se había sorprendido mientras que mis abuelos aplaudían gustosos.

—Pueden seguir teniendo a la otra secretaria, solo quiero que mantenga el orden en mi oficina y ya. — Goten justamente buscaba trabajo para salir con sus "amiguitas", pero ya le había salido uno de gratis iba a ser muy difícil por lo cual suspire.

—Mi nieto tiene todo muy bien planeado, brindemos por ello. — Dijo mientras sacaban algo de vino, no lo había visto pero al juzgar era de los mejores y de los embriagadores. —Em bueno señor Briefs yo…— Negó Bulma en ese momento. — Le puedes decir abuelo, no tengas problema en ello ya que le encanta la idea, no seas tan mala Kinoko, vamos a brindar no digas que no tomas es para celebrar. — Me sobe la parte superior de la frente ya que era un ligero problema.

Hacía meses atrás sabía que Goten no aguantaba el alcohol, lo más gracioso de ello es que se ponía en estados extraños, solo le susurraba para que escuchase. —¿Estas bien?, no te lo tomes. — Me veía con cara de no saber qué hacer. —No quiero ofenderlos, tengo algo de miedo. — Pues si ya se había tomado aquella copa, en cuanto la tome supe que era fuerte pero no me pasaba nada con una, pero Goten cuando quiso dejar la copa creyeron que deseaba un poco más, ya estaba algo rojo pero no dijo nada al respecto tomando una segunda hasta tercera copa.

Al finalizar la comida que todos estaban hablando se estaba quedando dormida, lo tome del hombro. —¿Estas bien? — Solo estaba risa y risa abrazándome, luego cuando se quiso incorporar me dio un beso sin disimulo, todos en la familia vieron aquel beso la abuela había sacado una pequeña serpentina que tronaba y salía confeti para aplaudir el triunfo. —Viva el amor, hay ya deseo ser joven de nuevo. —


	9. Ser uno solo

Goten no solo me había dado un beso entre mis labios si no que era tan febril que me hice hacia atrás, por suerte como toda una hibrida no le había dolido nada en especial por sus delanteras, mamá también andaba ebria por lo cual respingó. —¡Oye Trunks, levántala en este instante jovencito!, que van a decir de mi tu desdichada madre que mal educa a su único hijo. — Comenzó a llorar como si hubiera pasado algo tan malo, tenía mucho de que no la veía de esa forma como cuando se quedaba sin maquillaje.

No lo pensé ni dos veces y tome a Goten entre mis brazos con una pequeña mueca, estaba pensando en que no la llevaría a su casa, tampoco era bueno quedarnos en la nuestra. —Abuelo, ¿tienes aquella capsula que me dabas hace una semana? — Como era de esperarse se había sorprendido para enseguida dármela. —Sí, es esta es como un pequeño departamento, ¿crees que estarás bien?. — Afirme de forma inmediata. —Sí, solo quiero que se le baje lo ebria, tu sabes que sería descortés decir que la embriagamos, ella se va quedar en ella para que no se lleguen a preocupar. —

Me daba la media vuelta después de escuchar a mi madre decir una que otra cosa indiscreta. —Eres igual que tu padre, seguramente vas a fingir que la dejas para en la madrugada abusar de esa inocente joven, ¡buaah Vegy cuanto extraño que seas como el amante bandido!. —

Hice un pequeño gesto al escuchar tal declaración la cual no me importaba, pero Goten se me colgó más de mi cuello. —Si…Shive qhé hajamohs exo. — (Tradución: XD "sirve que hagamos eso") Me puse jodidamente muy rojo, porque todos querían que tuviera sexo ahora, no lo iba hacer claro estaba, aunque tragaba un poco de saliva para luego salir al patio lanzando la capsula.

—Bien Goten, voy a buscar algo para que se te baje la borrachera, esta noche puedes dormir aquí…No te deje en una habitación para huésped porque no quiero que sepan nada de ti. — En cuanto me daba la vuelta para buscar un medicamento o buscar algo en internet para que ayudase contra eso, me tomo abrazándome por la espalda, no obstante me había bajado un poco el pantalón.

Por más curioso que se viera se había sonrojado un poco, luego de echarse a reír acomodándose para que no me fuera de su lado. —Tienes buen culo. — Era algo incómodo sintiendo lo cercano a su piel. —Ya lo habías visto cuando yo era pequeño…Goten, ¿puedes soltarme?, quiero que se te baje la borrachera…Mañana te vas a estar vomitando y eso no te va gustar. —

Hizo un pequeño sonido como si no le importase y era como que algo lógico, —no quiero quedarme solo ya que siempre lo haces, no solo conmigo, si no que de todos y luego te quejas de tu padre. — Decían que los niños y los ebrios hablaban con la verdad, pues si había dado justo en el clavo aún temía de las cosas que fuesen capaz y ya no era un niño para comportarme como hacía algunos años.

—Le puedo decir a Bra que venga, total a ti te gusta Bra y no sospecharían nada, por otro lado…— Sentí un pequeño apretón de manos no era que ser muy tonto para saber que estaba algo molesto por lo mencionado.

—Trunks, no quiero a Bra…Te quiero a ti a mi lado, ¿tanto te cuesta comprenderlo? — No, no me costaba nada comprender que deseaba que estuviera a su lado, pero tenía cosas que hacer seguro mamá no me perdonaría si le decía que faltaría a trabajar nuevamente.

—No lo es, pero…— En una de esas me había tumbado a la cama subiéndose arriba mío, su pequeña mirada me lo decía todo, pero podía ver otra cosa la cual no pude contenerme y hacer un ligero roce con sus labios.

Curiosamente parecía que en serio quería que yo diera ese paso, ¿acaso si era lo que me estaba insinuando al principio de todo?, me separaba una vez al sentir que ambos comenzábamos a perder el aire mientras que comenzaba a reír, en ese instante todo en mi estaba en duda para llegar a comprender que era lo que estaba pensando o que era lo que deseaba que pasase.

—Pese a que somos amigos de años parece ser que eres muy tímido, Trunks ha cambiado de cuando era niño. — Me mencionaba haciendo un ligero movimiento en mi pecho, sin permiso alguno estaba desabotonando la camisa y vaya de qué forma, si tuviera una manera de describirlo sonaba en mi cabeza una pequeña melodía sensual, ¿Por qué me estaba acelerando?, esa emoción tan extraña nunca la había sentido con alguna de las chicas con las cuales tuve citas.

—Espera Goten…Tu y yo …— No me había prestado atención alguna pues frotaba sus manos en mi pecho, justo cuando pasaba en la tetilla deje salir un sonido ahogado, ¿realmente estaba ebrio?, la verdad ya no se estaba comportando como aquella vez. —No me digas que tienes miedo, ¿o sigues pensando que por ser tu mejor amigo esta incorrecto?. — Deje salir un pequeño sonido un tanto confuso pues la verdad no quería que pasara nada si Goten solo tenía la necesidad de follar a alguien.

—Estas borracho, eres un chico tú mismo dijiste que tenías miedo, si tanta necesidad tienes mejor auto explórate…Tss… Goten…Eres un idiota. —Me quise levantar pero de nueva cuenta me empujo viéndome a los ojos, tenía coraje para que me quedase así. —Trunks, eres un chico genio pero tú mismo cierras las posibilidades, como estas, tu mencionaste que las pocas veces que tuviste sexo con una chica fue solo por morbo, yo…—

Parecía que quería decir algo guarde silencio pues era importante. —Si te vas a poner a llorar me voy a ir, claramente parece que el cambio de cuerpo te hace que te sientas más femenino. — Trato de mantener la compostura al no llorar, se limpió aquel rastro de que iba a seguir y de forma inerte estaba moviéndose cuando se tallaba los ojos.

Volteaba para otro lado para tratar de no pensar que su cuerpo estaba haciendo fricción con el mío pero era imposible, —está bien pero es que no es que sea que quiera si no que…Bueno eres al único que lo pediría, estando así siento aquellos cosquilleos raros y nunca los sentí, pero bien si debería de regresar a ser chico antes de seguir de esta manera. — Me dijo quitándose el vestido y aquel sostén, en ese momento lo detuve tratando de no ver que se estaba quitando cada prenda. —¿Qué haces Goten? — En ese momento reaccionaba tapando su pecho al parecer no llegaba a la inteligente conclusión de que no debía hacer eso.

—Solo quiero regresar a ser chico…Yo no pretendo…O bueno, si vamos Trunks quiero hacerlo. — En ese momento quite mis manos de sus muñecas tomándolo casi de la cadera, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, la verdad que ni sabía solo me dejaba llevar, esa emoción sutil de cosquilleo por mi miembro u otras partes de mi cuerpo se estaban haciendo muy presentes.

—¿Estás seguro?,¿Qué tan lejos? — Le pregunte mientras se me acercaba para susurrar. —¿te lo has creído?, solo quiero fajar y quizás oral, tú decides. — Sentí algo de tranquilidad al escuchar eso, pero parecía que deseaba llevar el control ya que así era Goten, sin pudor alguno quitaba mi pantalón al ser como era quizás era lo que lo hacía sexy pues quería llegar a la de ya.

Poso una de sus piernas en medio de la mía, yo la elevaba solo un poco para que su clítoris hiciera fricción con mi pierna, al parecer estábamos pensando en lo mismo por el ligero sonido que dejaba escapar, tomo mi mano para que apretara su pecho claro que no tuvo que hacer mucho hincapié de lo que deseaba pues moví de arriba abajo sopesando su textura.

Un jadeo comenzaba hacerse presente de ver como se mordía el labio interior, trataba de callar aquel pequeño descubrimiento que estábamos haciendo luego de que la acercaba y llevarlo a mi boca, su cadera había resbalado al mismo tiempo que la mantenía elevada manteniéndola lista para cualquier actividad relacionada con esta, sin pensarlo dos veces mordí su pezón cual claramente dejo que saliera un pequeño sonido.

De forma automática se despegó tomándolo por el culo haciendo que este lo bajase para pronto. —¡¿Hey que haces?!, eso da algo de pena. — No me importo mucho que digamos haciendo un lado su braga, de aquella forma descarada abrí sus labios mayores para pegar unas cuantas veces en el clítoris notando aquel espasmo por parte del menor. —Es un poco tarde para decir que no lo deseas, así que no me vengas con ello. —

La ignore notando aquel clítoris erecto, vaya era extraño pero al menos no estaba mintiendo que realmente tenía ganas de solucionar su calentura, de forma directa chupe aquel botón de forma lenta pasaba mi lengua no de forma sucesiva si no de forma muy lenta la cual se sintiera como un tipo de lengüeteo de gato sin despegar mis labios, era raro a mí no me gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas a las chicas, pero todo me hacía dejarme llevar.

—Sí, si yo dije solo un faje no todo completo, ¿y si nos detenemos ya? — "jum" fue el sonido que me había salido de mi garganta al relamer mi lengua en dedo medio para introducirlo de poco a poco arqueándolo esperando que mencionase algo. —Pues…No te veo ganas de que yo lo haga en mi totalidad, ¿seguro? — Al estar naturalmente lubricado introduje mi segundo dedo esta vez el índice de forma arqueada mientras sacaba y metía al ritmo que marcaba su respiración hasta que se levantó apretaba el botón del reloj para convertirse en chico.

—Deberías de ser más honesto. — Apuntaba aquella pequeña erección que poseía, me saco el dedo dirigiéndose al baño. —Eso no te importa, solo que…Se siente raro, tampoco quiero perder o hacer algo. — Levantaba la ceja al escucharlo, había dejado la puerta abierta y estaba tratando de masturbarse.

—¿Quién dijo que te la iba a quitar?, siendo honesto no creí que llegase a tanto. — Me posaba atrás de él llevando una mano en su miembro, lo apretaba de forma fuerte metiendo mi dedo pulgar al llegar a la punta para que sintiera más placer, mientras besaba su hombro.

—Te dije que lo hiciéramos, tengo curiosidad y miedo, pero me gustaría seguir haciéndolo ya que Trunks me hace sentir raro. — En eso mejor se lo susurre. —Describe eso, de "raro." — poco a poco había terminado en posicionarse para robarme un beso.

—Con las mujeres no sentí las emociones estas, no me excito tanto ni me pongo tan sonrojado, sé que a Trunks le gusto como chica pues no te opusiste al hacerme eso, pero yo quiero así con mi cuerpo normal que intentemos ser un solo ser, ¿aceptas? —


End file.
